One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by norgesass
Summary: There is more than just one way to show someone you love them. [DenNor]
1. Chapter 1

Heyy welcome to my new project~ As you can see there are going to be 100 chapter in the end and yeah. I really don't know what to say tbh ;;;

I just wanted to write some dumb fluff, enjoy~

* * *

 _1\. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."_

* * *

It has been a very long day for him and when Norway finally got to leave his small and stuffy office, he let out a sigh of relief and streched his numb limbs. Sleepily blinking against the eventually darkening evening sky, he quickly made his way to where he had parked his car that morning; he seriously couldn't wait to finally get home and get some rest. However, he was rather surprised when he approached his car only to find a certain Dane already waiting for him. He couldn't recall having Denmark invited over for the weekend and when Denmark greeted him with a typically wide grin, he only raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Okay, that sounded way more annoyed than he actually was.

"Just wanted to pay you a short surpise visit, Norge! It's been a while since the last time we've spent some time together." He didn't seem to be affected by the Norwegian's harsh tone or at least he didn't show it. A bit indecisive, Norway simply stood where he was until he simply shrugged and got in his car. Denmark was right after all, the last time they hang out was ages ago and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy spending some time with the Dane.

They didn't talk much during the ride to Norway's home with Denmark occasionally pointing out how beautiful the Norwegian scenery looked and Norway flatly replying how it was too dark for him to actually be able to admire anything out there. Though he secretly did enjoy the Dane's admiration. A lot.

But despite the playful banter, Norway couldn't help but having to stifle a couple of yawns with the back of his hand and forcing his tired eyes open, which of course didn't slip Denmark's attention, who subtly put his left hand on Norway's right one. Norway didn't take his eyes off the road in the meanwhile.

"What?"

"You are tired."

"Am not."

Denmark laughed and shook his head due to so much stubbornness. Gently, he squeezed Norway's hand and fully turned around to him.

" _Pull over. Let me drive for awhile_."

Silence.

"Norge?"

Denmark could feel the car slowing down a little.

"Okay."

* * *

psssst, come talk to me on my tumblr~ norgesass ;)


	2. 2

_2\. "It reminded me of you."_

* * *

"So? What do you think?" Excitedly, Denmark leaned over and raised an eyebrow.

A little confused, Norway stared at the little plush bunny in his hands and frowned. It was barely bigger than Mr. Puffin, really soft and pink. Its big, black, innocent button eyes met his stare and he could see his usual indifferent expression reflected in them. Yeah, what did he think?

"Well … it is cute. Kind of," he finally replied. Denmark grinned broadly.

"I know right? I saw it in one of those shops Sve and Fin get Ladonia's and Sealand's toys from and absolutely _had_ to buy it!"

He leaned closer and fondly pushed some lose strands of hair out of Norway's face.

" _It reminded me of you._ "

Shyly, Norway smiled and fixed his gaze on the little plush toy; what else did he expect from the Dane?

"Takk, Danmark."

* * *

Brevity is the soul of wit, hehe. Hope you liked it~


	3. 3

_3\. "No, no, it's my treat."_

* * *

"Hey, wanna go out on a date?"

Norway briefly looked up at Denmark before looking back at the book he was currently reading and languidly turned the page.

"Depends. Where do you wanna go?"

The Dane grinned and sat right next to him, fiddling with his car keys and shrugged.

"Dunno yet, we'll find something!"

Norway briefly thought about it, before closing the book and sitting up. It's not like he had anything better to do anyway and a date sounded nice.

"Okay."

"Sweet!" Denmark beamed and jumped up, grabbing Norway's right hand and dragging him to the frontdoor. Snatching his wallet and jacket, Denmark as about to leave the house when Norway suddenly hold him back and shook his head.

"Leave it here."

"What?"

"Your wallet, don't take it with you." That seemed to confuse the Dane even more as he raised an eyebrow and slowly tilted his head.

".. Huh?"

Norway only rolled his eyes and took his wallet out of the Danes hands, placing it back on the table.

"You already payed last time, now it's my turn."

"But-"

"No, no, it's my treat. Now move your ass to the car, I don't know about you but I'm pretty much starving."

* * *

soooo i wrote this completely at school during math hah ;;


End file.
